


ispy

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: tw! drugz
Kudos: 1





	ispy

**Author's Note:**

> tw! drugz

i'm high as hell man

i'm a little bit excited for school

not for the work but like,, the other stuff

me and ray realized we're like shaggy and velma because skater nerd solidarity

also sometimes you just. feel like 100 gecs yk

never met! slaps too

stream manta rays by chloe moriondo

i really want someone to talk to me ngl i'm lonely 

i know nobody will join but whatever <http://www.e-chat.co/room/19927610>

i'll try to check often

i can't really think of anything else to talk about so.

ciao for now


End file.
